


Matter of Convenience

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Light Angst, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: In which Constantine and Gideon are friends-with-benefits but still working on the friends part





	Matter of Convenience

John lied in bed breathing heavily, sticky sweat cooling on his skin. He stroked the woman’s hair softly as she snuggled up against his chest. It had been better than he had expected, far more intense than he imagined. He smiled to himself and reached his empty arm to the nightstand, trying to find a cigarette.

“No.”

John looked down at the woman. “I thought you were asleep?”

“I don’t sleep.”

“’Course you don’t, Sweetheart.” He reached again and she slapped his hand down, glaring at him.

“My name is Gideon,” she hissed, “not Sweetheart. And I have told you multiple times Mr. Constantine that smoking is bad for your health and not to do it on board my ship.”

John zoned out as she continued on. He liked it better when she allowed him to do her against a wall rather than lecture him incessantly. With a roll of his eyes, he turned away from her and opened up the drawer.

“Rip, would you please just listen for once?”

John froze. His cigarettes were right there for him to take but Gideon had stopped talking. Stifling a groan and clenching his jaw, he closed the drawer and turned back to her. She was lying on her side of the bed – though when had they picked sides? – and was staring up at the ceiling, stiff as a board. He ran a finger over the length of her profile.

“My name’s John.”

“Shut up. I know your name, Mr. Constantine.”

He smirked. “Really? Might be a little confused there, Sweetheart. Half hour ago, you were calling me God.”

“Shut up.”

“Aren’t you an atheist as it is?”

“I hate you so much right now.”

“Really? Didn’t sound like it earlier? What was it? ‘Oh, harder, harder! Oh!’” He mocked her moans and didn’t see the pillow until it had hit him square on the face. “Ow!”

Gideon glared at him. “I will murder you. Don’t think I won’t. I can get very creative and more importantly, I can get away with it.”

John laughed a little and Gideon huffed, lying down again, turning away from him. He waited thirty seconds until he knew she wouldn’t slap him and wrapped himself around her. Despite what she pretended, Gideon was a cuddle-slut.

“So, you still fancy a bloke that went and got himself killed?” Not the best of tact but Gideon appreciated straightforwardness. That was what had lead them to this agreement in the first place.

“We don’t have to talk just because we…”

“Shag practically every night?” He would have liked to have made her blush but didn’t think she was capable or that easy. “If that were true you could just disappear when we finish but you don’t.”

Gideon said nothing.

“Was he bigger than me?”

She laughed and slapped his arm. “You’re incorrigible.”

Maybe but it had gotten her to smile. He rubbed his arm. “I can only imagine that’s a yes.”

She shook her head, her eyes filled with mirth as the lights twinkled around them. “Just because I picked you doesn’t mean you’re the biggest. You were available and offered. It was convenient.”

John snorted. That was one word for it. He had riled her up one too many times, she had snapped back at him, he said she needed to get laid (happily offering himself up), and then when he had gone to bed, there she was. It was always fast and rough and heated, half the time they argued with one another, exchanging barbs and quips back and forth as he thrusted into her. John liked to take it as a win whenever she screamed and caused a blackout. It had only been recently that she had started staying after. They wouldn’t always talk, sometimes she would just lay there in each other’s arms, sometimes they would kiss. Mostly, he thought they were both too lonely to be alone again. As she said, it was convenient. The chances of him ruining and breaking the heart of an AI was far less likely than that of a real person.

“Who was first on the list then?” he asked curiously.

“Doctor Palmer.”

“Ah, Ray, bleeding heart. He’s gorgeous and perfect. But too good for you.”

“And you.” She gave him a stern look.

John shrugged and gave her a flirty smile that she rolled her eyes at. “He’s biggest then?”

“Yes.”

“Where do I rank?”

“Third.”

John frowned going over the men on the ship. “Then who…?” He looked at her face and saw the saucy smirk.

“Not telling it. Let it haunt you for the rest of your days, Mr. Constantine.”

John huffed in annoyance. “Where do I rank in the list of people you’ve shagged?”

Gideon wrung her hands, a nervous habit from what he gathered. “One and only,” she said quietly.

He frowned at her. “You and Rip never…?”

She shook her head. “No. We never got that far. Didn’t even know if he was really interested.” She brushed her fingers against her lips and got that far off look in her eyes whenever she thought of Rip.

“Bloody hell.” He cursed under his breath.

Their AI was pining after a dead man that might not have even loved her. Despite what she argued, he knew half of this was just to get over the other man. John didn’t mind being used, it helped him rid of his own frustrations and shortcomings. There were times she wanted him to be even rougher than usual, a romp in the sheets and then she refused to be touched. There were usually tears in her eyes those times. He hadn’t been aware she was even capable of crying.

“So, I deflowered you?”

“Must you always be so crude?”

He barked out a laugh. “Really? I happen to remember some very, very dirty things coming out of your mouth. Want me to refresh your memory?”

“My memory is perfect. Unlike the human mind.”

“Except for when you call me Rip instead of John.”

Gideon was quiet for a long time, staring up at the ceiling again. Finally, she said, “He had bad habits too. In his case, drinking. He didn’t often listen to me either.”

Right, that was enough nostalgia. John didn’t like the sad look on her face. He rolled on top of her and pinned her wrists to the bed, kissing her neck.

“What are you doing?”

“Going for round two,” he murmured.

“You know as a human you do need four hours of REM sleep and our nighttime activities do take away from-”

He blocked her out again, concentrating on kissing her down her body. John rather enjoyed it when she froze and gasped, the lights flickering around them. It meant he was doing good.

“I figure,” he whispered huskily in her ear, “since you forgot my name I’ll just have to make you forget your own. Maybe cause another blackout too.”

“Promises, promises.”

“And I always deliver.”

He smirked and continued kissing her body. He watched her close her eyes and sigh. John smiled against the curve of her neck and kissed her jaw. It wasn’t love, it was hardly even friendship. But it was easy and convenient and it made Gideon happy for once and kept John from getting too attached and hurting the people around him as he always did.

So really, it was a win-win situation for both of them. It wasn’t perfect. But it was as good as either could get.


End file.
